


Bloodied Frenzy

by DrakonNightengale, The Incubus (DrakonNightengale)



Series: Drake Writes Horror [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Death is Permanent, Blood, Gen, Gore, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/The%20Incubus
Summary: Why?Why did this happen?How did he let a murderer into the house?How could he let one into the house?A charming smile and sweet words, that’s all it took.Now they’re dead.
Series: Drake Writes Horror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bloodied Frenzy

Staring ahead it was obvious what was going on.

Yet as obvious as it was, the disbelief sat in the air.

Staring ahead into the blood splattered room, he hugged himself tightly.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

He trusted him.

Pale skin covered in crimson, spilling to the ground as they locked eyes with him.

It took a fanged grin to send him running.

Why?

Why did this happen?

How did he let a murderer into the house?

How could he let one into the house?

A charming smile and sweet words, that’s all it took.

Now they’re dead.

It was his fault they’re dead, and he was next.

“Come on Edd, why are you running? Wouldn’t it be better if you just let me kill you?”

The green clad man stopped in the kitchen, coming across the first victim. 

Tom’s head was nearly severed. Butchered off. Held on only by the small patch of skin.

Someone had pain-stakingly removed his kidneys, and cut out two eye shaped chunks then stuffed it into the eyeless man’s sockets.

Tom’s face was forced into a screaming motion, that could only be described as pure fear and agony. 

His body was strung up by his intestines which wrapped twice around the fridge and then used the cupboards and fan to keep him continuously suspended.

Edd could still feel his stomach sink at the sight, even after having come across it the first time.

Slowly he heard the tapping of metal on the wall, and shook. The knife wasn’t needed to kill. The murderer had a far better method, but Edd knew the other had a sadistic streak.

Maybe the warning signs were there and he ignored them.

After all… How could you murder your friends in cold blooded, manic frenzy? Then continue to play with the bodies even after the blood began to dry.

Edd grabbed the weapon he had been searching for the entire time, but it was too late. Red eyes met green, and green cloth turned to brown.

The last thing Edd saw was Matt’s fanged grin as he licked the blood off the knife.

“Nothing personal Edd, I just wanted to see how well you all looked.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I thought of after a friend and another mutual decided to talk down the canon of Red LEader Tord, and compliant Matt.
> 
> Keep in mind, I LOVE the idea of Tord being fucked up and a horrible person- if not shown by the other horror work where he makes Tom eat his friends.
> 
> But I was interested and in a mood. So I did it. I wanted to see if I could do it, and seeing as how I did I'm proud of my efforts!
> 
> Let me know who you thought it was throughout the story, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> I take requests at https://drake-the-incubus.tumblr.com/ . I also accept fanart, criticism and shit from there.
> 
> (Exception being my Joke Fic and vent fics.)


End file.
